


She's Beautiful, Al

by Reebeewrites



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Alcohol, Alfendi is there for her, Coming Out, Drinking, Family, Kat is gay, Lesbian Character, No Spoilers, Other, Written Before LMJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebeewrites/pseuds/Reebeewrites
Summary: It's late at night, and Alfendi gets a call from his sister. She's drunk, on the side of the road, and could use some help. He provides her with the comfort she desperately needs.





	She's Beautiful, Al

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent. Also, please may these two interact, I need more Alfendi.

"Al," she started, "I'm gonna need some help."

It didn't take long for her brother to show up. He kept the call short, as she was too intoxicated to properly communicate anyway. After getting her address (the corner Hayne and Carthusian) he picked up his keys and grabbed his coat on his way out of the office. It had been a long night, and he never left early, save for days when Lucy drags him out.

He hopped into his car and took off in her direction. He can't say he was scared, but he was certainly concerned for his sister. She was never one to overly drink, usually just a glass of wine at a family dinner, so he was certainly surprised to get her inebriated call. He's glad she was able to call him though, because although he might not show it, he does care about her well-being. 

Pulling up near the corner, she was easy to spot. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that came past her knees. For a night out it certainly was very plain, but then again what did he know about fashion. She was sitting on the curb looking down at the gutter but looked up when she heard his car slow down.

"You made it!" She exclaimed, impressed by his appearance. He wasn't exactly the most comforting person she could have called, but he's still her brother.

"Of course I did Kat, now come in, it’s wet out." She looked up at the light drizzle before standing up and brushing herself off. There was a moment where she seemed to have lost her balance and her heel slipped, but she braced herself against the car. 

"Well I suppose it is raining, isn't it. Sure does that a lot, huh?" She said as she opened the door and stumbled onto the seat.

"Yes well, it does that in London." She began to open her mouth to retort but was cut off. "Kat, how much have you had to drink?"

Her demeanour changed and she seemed saddened. "I'm not sure," she said, "but I believe it may have been too much." She looked down at her hands and began to fiddle with her thumb.

"Well I'm just going to take you home now, and we can talk in the morning okay?" He was never a good role model, and far from a perfect big brother, but he was trying. 

She nodded her head and leaned it against the glass as he drove away. The soft pitter patter of the rain lulled her to sleep. He looked down at her briefly while driving, as he silently asked himself what could have led her to this situation.

Upon arriving at her complex, he gently woke her and helped her up the stairs to her apartment. She needed some help unlocking the door, but was thankfully able to walk herself to the couch and sit down. As he turned to leave she called out to him.

"Al," she said, "do you think you could stay? You could sleep on the couch!" She patted the very sofa as she spoke.

He took a minute to mull it over before agreeing. He had nothing to do in the morning and he wanted to make sure she was safe, and this was the easiest way to do so. He sat on a chair facing her and rested his head in his hands. Although he often stayed up late, he was still beginning to feel the effect of the nighttime.

"-I really miss her.." Al turned his head as he realised she was speaking. "So beautiful..." she continued. Her sentences weren't flowing right, and she seemed to only be speaking to herself, but he watched her with curious eyes.

"So pretty, her eyes, Al." She said, acknowledging his presence. She looked over and held eye contact with him for only a moment before burying her face in her hands and letting loose a string of giggles.

He wasn't sure what to do, he had never had to take care of someone before and he had certainly never seen his sister like this before. "I think we should get you to bed before-" he started but she cut him off with a dreamy sigh.

"I want to go kiss her, Al." He froze in his half upright position. He began to open his mouth but now she continued quickly. "We have to go back, Al! I need to go see her!" She exclaimed while standing up and pointing her index finger towards the door. He quickly moved forward to grab her.

"Shhh Kat, it will be okay." He said. "Let's go get you into bed, okay?" He grabbed her softly by the shoulder and guided her to her room. The whole way she protested, explaining that she just had to go find this mysterious woman. He helped her out of her shoes and contemplated a change of clothes before she jumped into bed in her dress. He left without another word and went to go sit on the couch.

He sat in silence, thinking about the things his sister had said. He wondered if it was merely the booze talking, or if there was more to the story. Still, he wondered about who this woman could be, and what did his sister want with her so badly. He didn't know what to do. He felt lost. He briefly contemplated calling Lucy or his father, but then remembered the time and chose not to wake anyone at this hour. He stretched his long body out on the couch, before bringing his knees in when his legs didn't fit. He would talk to Katrielle first thing in the morning and find out how she got into such a predicament, and then perhaps he could ask about this woman. That is of course, if she remembers any of this in the morning.

"Alfendi!" She screamed, waking him up from his sleep. "What are you doing here?" She stared at him as he sat up.

"Oh, do you not remember?" He asked, turning to face her. She stood there puzzled for a moment before he continued. "You got extremely and utterly wasted last night and had to call your dear old brother to take you home, and then demanded I stay the night." She looked mortified.

"Oh dear no, I can't believe- oh I'm so sorry, Al!" She sat down on the sofa next to him. "Is that way I'm still dressed and my head hurts so badly? Ack!" She rubbed at her temples.

"Good deduction sister, very clever of you." He smiled down at her. She leaned back onto the sofa, clearly exhausted.

"Oh quit it, you. But uh," she looked up at him, "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"It's really not a problem, I just want to know how you got yourself into such a situation- I've never seen you drink like that before." He straightened up and looked at her with a face that said he wasn't leaving until he got his answers.

She sighed before saying, "I suppose I owe you that, don't I?" She looked from his concerned face, then back down to her hands. "I, uh, was just having a rough time, and I've been thinking a lot about stuff lately and-" she paused, clearly unsure of what she wanted to say. "I guess I just wanted to not worry." She finally decided. 

"Katrielle that's not safe-" he began.

"Alfendi Layton you are not my father!" She interjected.

"I may not be Kat, but I'm sure he would be having the same talk with you if he knew. I want you to be safe, Kat." She sighed as she released he was right. "What I was saying though is that it's not safe to do something like that alone. Now," he paused briefly, "you spoke last night of a woman you were with. Did you go out with a friend, should we call and let her know you're safe?" She averted her gaze from him, but he still saw her face flush.

"Uh, no, I remember now… you are right, though, I went out alone last night..." she trailed off, as though she had more to add but was hesitant.

"Really? Because they way you spoke of this girl made it sound like you two were close, are you certain you didn't head out with a friend?" He looked at her skeptically, unsure if he should say more or leave it at that.

"No, she’s just someone I met at the club. We were talking that's all." She nervously rubbed her hand up her arm.

"Kat." The pause was grand. At this point, they both knew there was something unsaid, but neither wanted to move. Eventually, Alfendi decided to speak again. "I'm your brother please, you can tell me if something is up." He looked at her with kind eyes but she still stared at her arm and made no move to speak. Very softly, so quietly she almost didn't hear him, he said, "you told me you wanted to go kiss her, Kat."

At that, she finally looked up at him, and he saw the tears in her eyes. She wasn't crying but she appeared to be very close. "Al- Al please-" she choked on her words as they caught in her throat. Even he could tell she was about to cry. "Please, you can't t-tell da-" she was unable to finish her sentence as the tears now flowed freely. She had collapsed into a tearful mess, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Oh Katie," he said reaching out to grab her shoulders. She was momentarily surprised by a nickname she hadn't heard since they were young, but her body kept shaking. 

"You can't tell anyone!" She screamed and he pulled her into his body. He held her close and could feel her tears and shaking. Inside he fought with himself. Her emotional state was pulling at his own mental state. He felt that familiar fire inside but he tried his best to contain himself. This was not the time.

He allowed her to continue her sobs for a short while as he recomposed himself. He took a deep breath before speaking, "It's okay Kat, father certainly won't mind, and no one else will either." He combed his fingers through her hair.

She spoke softly into his shirt. "I'm gay, Al."

"And that's fine, Kat." 

"I-" she paused. "I've never said that before."

"I'm so proud of you, you're so strong, Katrielle Layton." He pulled away from her and smiled.

She too smiled at that, and gave him a playful hit. "Oh stop that, Alfendi Layton, you're ridiculous." She smiled brighter and began to wipe the tears from her face. They sat in peace for a moment before she spoke again. "That's why I was out drinking last night. I just wanted to go live without fear, and I didn't know if I could have the courage without the liquor." He noticed she began to fiddle with her thumbs again. "That's why I decided to drink without care, I just wanted to go kiss a girl Al, that’s all I wanted, but I was just far too nervous alone.”

“Well, I stand by my earlier comment about safety, but at least now I know where you were coming from. But,” he paused to assure he had her full attention, “and I know it’s probably not my place, but I really think you should tell father, you know he would be more than supportive Kat.” His words were slightly rushed as he tried to squeeze them out before she could object.

“I know he would be, I know, I’m just… Not ready yet, I guess.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. As the air left her body, so too did her tension.

“That’s fine. And when you do decide to tell him, I can be there with you, if you’d like that is.” He looked at her and was met with smiling eyes. She leaned over and gave him a hug, a gesture which he normally wouldn’t reciprocate, however, today was different.

“Oh, and by the way,” He said, capturing her attention. “I meant what I said, I’m proud of you Kat.”

She smiled gently.

 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this is probably full of inaccuracies, and if I'm being honest, I doubt they will even mention Al, but a girl's allowed to dream right? (Also this may slightly be based off a real experience, and I may have been Kat, whoops)


End file.
